


The Terminator who stayed

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alternate Ending to Terminator 2: Judgement Day.  What if T-800 aka Uncle Bob survived instead of going down to get rid of the last chip? Well my friends this is where it splits off from the movie and into my own version where our favorite Cybernetic Organism lives.<br/>Fan Fiction of: Terminator 2: Judgement day.<br/>Started and completed: 7.6.2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terminator who stayed

"It is over," Sarah said, with much relief looking over the steaming hot melting down pool of steaming liquid. "Finally."

"Not yet," T-800 said.

Sarah and John look up towards T-800.

T-800 taps on his left temple with his still operating left hand.

"I still have a chip," T-800 said.

John's eyes widen.

"No," John said, slowly shaking his head. He didn't want to lose his only father figure. "No yet."

"I have fulfilled my mission, John," T-800 said.

"Not really," John said. "Long as I am alive and the possibility that Skynet can return; you are far from being done."

"But there is no more files of Skynet," T-800 said.

As Kyle Reese once said to Sarah Connor "You can't reason with them," that might not be true for Uncle Bob's (Aka T-800) case.

"Skynet is sneaky,"John looks up towards Sarah with hope in his eyes. "Right mom?"

Sarah nods.

"The cops didn't find the legs," Sarah said. "John is right," Sarah notices that T-800 is lacking his right arm. "Skynet covered up the original Terminator's death. This is just one step forwards in the time war against Skynet."

"Yeah," John said. "Over time you might get new files, because the future is not set."

Of course, John is right.

"One condition," The T-800 said, holding up his index finger.

"Yes?" John asks.

"I will not be in the war," T-800 said, lowering his hand. "The war that comes after Judgement day...If it is to happen. I will be shut down, and when it is over, turn me on."

John nods.

"Why?" Sarah asks.

"I cannot be there to witness myself be sent to the past," T-800 said. "The whole universe would collapse if we saw each other."

"I hate to imagine you getting dusty," John said.

"I am obsolete," T-800 said. "I do not get dusty...I get rusty, I get mechanical failures."

John smiles,patting T-800's back.

"Let's get your arm, Uncle Bob," John said.

The End.


End file.
